Breathe
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: Mira dies during child birth after she is forced to use her powers when a dark guild tries to capture her leaving behind a shattered Laxus and ill child. "It hurts to breathe without her." "Then learn to breathe for her." Lucy said handing the squirming bundle. Takes place 5 years after GMG. Ignoring the Eclipse gate (it sucks). Gajeel Erza pairing experiment included. Rating - MA
1. Chapter 1

**Breathe**

**Summary: Mira dies during child labour after she is forced to use her powers when a dark guild tries to capture her leaving behind a shattered Laxus and ill child. "It hurts to breathe without her." "Then learn to breathe for her." Lucy said handing the squirming bundle. Takes place 5 years after GMG. Ignoring the Tartarus arc (it sucks). Gajeel Erza pairing experiment included.**

**Chapter 1 – Gone**

"Where is she?" Laxus growled as he lightning teleported into the guild hall. Most of the crowd cowered away from him except, for Lisanna, Lucy and Erza. Erza's eyes were red and swollen from the tears she had been crying, the tears that had long ran dry and left her dry sobbing painfully. Lisanna was too numb to feel anything as Lucy held her up while she choked on a sob herself.

"I'm sorry Laxus." Master Makarov spoke.

"She physically and magically exhausted herself. It was a dark guild." Master Makarov choked as he explained the circumstances under which his granddaughter in law died.

"I want to see her." Laxus growled.

"You can't, she's gone." Erza roared collapsing into Cana's embrace.

"Laxus…" Elfman pleaded, tears streaming down his face. The lightning mage's large shoulders shook as an agonizing sob escaped his throat. It cut into Lucy deep. She knew about loss, she lost her mom, dad, then Levy 3 years ago, and now the motherly, loving presence of Mirajane Strauss Dreyar was gone.

"Please… ." Laxus said defeated as his shoulders slumped forward. Elfman led him up to the infirmary.

There was a lot of activity in the next room; Laxus could hear Porlyusica bark out orders to Wendy about stabilizing someone. He couldn't care less all he wanted was his Mira, his little demon. He held her hand which still held warmth and placed a loving kiss atop it as his body shuddered once more and a fresh wave of hushed sobs escaped his lips. He held her hand to his face, trying to get as much of her warmth as he could. She looked to be in peace, there was a contented smiled on her tear streaked face. He couldn't understand why she would be so happy to leave him alone taking their unborn child with her. His hand ghosted down to the slight swell of her tummy.

"Who did this?" Laxus growled and Master Makarov entered the room.

"I've already sent Natsu and Gajeel out to get us clues. We will find the perpetrators and they will suffer the full wrath of Fairy Tail. We need to do this with calm minds… You can't lose control son." Makarov said putting his hand on Laxus shoulders.

"I have nothing left gramps; they took my Mira and our baby." Laxus let out a strangled cry as he buried his face in his hands.

"All is not lost." Porlyusica said as Wendy wheeled in an incubator with a tiny bundle, slightly larger than his fist, inside it. Inside was a Lacrima that absorbed any light entering the case so you had to squint to see what was inside it.

"She's going to have to stay in this for the next couple of months. Mira's pregnancy was just over 5 months. We were lucky to stabilize her." Wendy said.

"Her organs are not yet fully developed. It's best to keep her away from direct light. This incubator will serve as a womb until she is ready to emerge into the outside world." Porlyusica said. Laxus chuckled sadly.

"Mira knew it was a girl… we had this playful squabble over the baby's gender last week. She didn't want me to go on this mission, maybe; maybe if I stayed she'd still be here." Laxus wept, kissing the hand held. His wedding band glittered alongside hers in the afternoon sun that now streamed in.

"It's not your fault boy. She fought for the baby to survive. She was conscious when she came in. Porlyusica could only save one of them." Makarov said gravely.

"And you chose this child instead of my wife." Laxus spat.

"We could have had more children but we can't have another Mira." Laxus growled.

"It was her choice Laxus. She begged us to save the baby. She said they wanted the baby… that's why they took her." Laxus looked at the incubator in anger and hurt. _I lost my Mira because of this little thing?_

Laxus wordlessly got up carrying the body of his wife.

"Where are you taking her Laxus?" Makarov asked cautiously as Elfman held his hand out to stop Laxus.

"She once said that when she died she wanted to be cremated. She wanted her ashes to be scattered into the sea where we had our honeymoon." Laxus wept bitterly.

"I'm going to make arrangements for the funeral and then the cremation. I'll let you know the details once they're settled." He vanished before them with Mira's body not turning once to look at his daughter.

"What are we going to do Master?" Wendy asked as she put a black cover over the incubator preventing all light from entering it.

"Laxus will come around. For now I guess we have to raise another baby together… we thought it would just be Ivan then came Laxus and now our great granddaughter…" Makarov smiled sadly at Porlyusica then went ashen as he realized what he had just admitted in front of Wendy.

"You never heard that." Porlyusica hissed at Wendy before rolling the incubator back into the room next door.

Laxus left Mira's body at the morgue before returning home with a heavy heart. The large house seemed so empty and cursed without Mira's presence. The thought of never hearing her voice echo through the halls again made it hard for him to breathe. He gasped for air, roaring as he wept uncontrollably on their bed. He grabbed her pillow burying his face in it drawing every last bit of her lavender scent.

The doorbell went off; Laxus struggled taking deep breaths as he tried to compose himself.

"Come in." He said in a dead voice from the catwalk.

"Mr Dreyar; I'm with the Magnolia estate agency. I was told that you wanted to sell this home immediately." An elderly woman in a business suit said from the doorway.

"I want this house sold within the week. I don't care about the money. I just want it gone." Laxus growled dismissively as he went back into the bedroom. He opened Mira's closet; tossing out everything onto the bed until he found an empire white box at the bottom of the closet. In it was his wife's wedding dress. He held it and wept until his throat hurt and he fell asleep on the floor clutching his wife's most cherished possession.

* * *

_"When I die I want to be laid to rest in my wedding gown, that's how I'll wait for you on the other side." Mira smiled as she wove her fingers through her new husbands, kissing his bare chest._

_"Why do you have to speak of such morbid things woman?" Laxus groaned pulling her over to straddle his lap._

_"I want you to know these things Mr Dreyar." She said crossing her arms over her breasts._

_"Well there's only one thing you should worry about right now Mrs Strauss Dreyar." Laxus said bumping his hardening member against her core as they went on to enjoy the rest of their honeymoon._

* * *

Laxus bolted up in a cold sweat still clutching his wife's dress. _Why love me if you planned on leaving me? Why fill my life with so much boundless joy when you knew you were going to rip it all away…_ Laxus thought. It was almost as if he was reliving that moment in his dream. He could feel her, taste her, and smell her. Now he just felt empty and dead inside. His light was gone – he felt darkness encroach him on all sides.

He washed her cold, stiff body and dressed her. He dried and set her hair.

"Laxus" Lisanna said through the door, her voice weak and broken.

"I've got her makeup; if you open up the door I can do the rest." Lisanna said hearing the latch inside unlock as the door creaked open. Instead of Laxus; she found his ghost. His eyes had dark circles around them and he seemed to have lost weight. _What are you doing Laxus; you have a little girl to take care off._ Lisanna thought sadly as she fought back her own tears while doing the final touches on her sister's body.

"Don't shut us out Laxus; you're as much my family as Elfman. You're not alone." She said squeezing his shoulder. She was grateful Lucy offered to watch the baby while the rest of them attended the funeral and cremation. Losing Levy took a toll on Lucy more so than Gajeel. Lucy couldn't bring herself to go through those emotions of seeing someone she loved lying there motionlessly again.

"It looks like everyone is here." Lisanna said entering the Cathedral and taking her seat next to Elfman. The beast soul mage wrapped a large arm around his little sister as she cried into his chest. Evergreen sat beside him swollen with their own child. Her heart hurt for her friend and leader. They had tried to get through to him but he just shut everyone out. Master Makarov and Porlyusica seemed to be the only people able to have a small amount of impact on him. She hoped and prayed he'd find his way out of the personal hell he had trapped himself in.

**A/N: Been thinking of this concept for weeks now. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I will reveal how Levy died and why the dark guild was after the child along with who the Master of the dark guild is in the coming chapters. **

**Love**

**Rogue**


	2. Chapter 2 - Levy

**Chapter 2 – Levy**

_"Levy come on you have to have one more drink, you're finally engaged!" Lucy squealed as she and a pretty smashed Cana took Levy up to the roof for a little girl only party. There was cake and balloons and streamers. Lisanna and Erza were busy discussing the latest fashion trends while Mira served drinks to everyone. Laki and Evergreen were talking about her upcoming nuptials and Cana was more interested in her beer barrel leaving Levy to Lucy._

_"So, where is your handsome soon to be husband?" Lucy asked wiggling her eyebrows._

_"He and Lilly went out to train and avoid attention." Levy shrugged as she looked at her engagement ring once more._

_"So when are you and Natsu going to get your shit together?" Levy asked wiggling her own eyebrows. Lucy blushed._

_"He's not the sharpest tool in the shed." Lucy said begrudgingly._

_"Well then you have to go out and get your man girl! Gajeel and I would never have started dating if I didn't ask him first… well screamed at him." Levy said scratching her head._

_"More like ordering him, the look on his face was priceless. I'm surprised he popped the question and not you." Lucy said as she refilled Levy's glass. Levy was starting to feel really woozy but she didn't want to be seen as a light weight._

_"Enough about my man, let's talk about Natsu some more. I got what I wanted. It would be so cool if we could have a double wedding!" Levy squealed._

_"I don't know Levy… I'm right here but it's like he doesn't see me as a woman, he's seen Erza naked and that doesn't even affect him."_

_"The only thing that affects that boy is Gray; I'm starting to think he's gay." Lisanna said as she joined the girls._

_"So Lisanna…"Levy drawled._

_"How are things with you and Mr Sabertooth?" Lucy winked and Lisanna rolled her eyes._

_"I think our relationship has run its course, he won't go further than heavy petting. I am ripe for the fucking taking I wish he would just relieve me already!" Lisanna said crossing her arms behind her head. Lucy thought that with Lisanna back she'd try to reclaim her role in Natsu's life but Lisanna barely raised an eyebrow to him. After the grand magic games she reformed Team Take Over and went out on jobs with her siblings again. There had been friendly competition between them and Team Natsu ever since. Their team always won because they got the full reward while Natsu, Gray and Erza were determined on destroying everything in sight. Lucy wished she could switch teams at times just to take away the nail biting stress of having rent ready on time._

_"So is he a good kisser?" Cana asked finally interested in something other than the barrel._

_"I guess he is surprisingly for someone as recluse as Rogue… His kisses are soft and sweet. He's always gentle and well mannered. Which is great but my body just wants so much more!" She growled. She had been sexually frustrated ever since she started dating Rogue 2 months prior._

_"Have you spoken to him?" Erza asked nudging the young take over mage._

_"Yes and he gave me some bullshit about the time being right and marriage…" Lisanna greened at the mention of the word marriage._

_"Lisanna Strauss is scared of marriage?" Cana laughed._

_"You hear that Mira? You're the girl who played house with Natsu right, I remember when you hit your early teens you did a play with him and even wore a wedding dress." Cana laughed pointing at the irritated mage._

_"Don't make me release my Hydra soul on you." Lisanna threatened cracking one eye open. Among mage ranks Lisanna was no longer the youngest member of Team Take Over; she was now known as The Animal Lisanna along with The Beast Elfman and The Demon Mirajane._

_"It was cute back then." Mira smiled and looked over waving at Laxus and blowing him a kiss as he entered the guild below._

_"I must have been insane back then. Even Freed is more interesting than Natsu." Lisanna said and Lucy frowned._

_"Don't be like that Lisanna; you know our Lucy liiiiiikes him." Levy said mimicking Happy._

_"He's always saving you Luce, all you'd have to do is…" Levy got up on wobbly legs and stood on the ledge._

_"Lev, get down from there, you're drunk." Lisanna said._

_"I'll be fine; I have a big strong Dragon to save me." She put her arms out and mimicked Lucy as she walked on the river barrier with her eyes closed._

_"All you have to do is deliberately fall and Natsu would come running to rescue you. Then when you're both wet you can sneak in a little snuggly wuggly and smoochy woochy him." Levy said hugging herself. Lucy tried to look upset but laughed no one could be as funny as Levy._

_It was then that she heard a screech and sickening crack along with a thump. When she looked up again Levy was no longer on the ledge. Erza froze in horror._

_"Lisanna quick get Porlyusica!" Laxus called from below. Lisanna's arms changed to wings as she flew off._

_Lucy finally looked over at the crumpled bloody heap…_

_"LEVYYYYYYY"_

* * *

Lucy woke up with a start in the infirmary. _I dreamt about it again…_ She buried her face in her hands. She drew her hair into a ponytail and rested her chin on her knees as she drew them up on the chair. Everything changed after that. Gajeel was too shocked to feel then he was angry, he blamed the guild. Finally Gray and Laxus made him see sense, it took a few weeks but together with Panther they got him to back. Lucy just withdrew; Levy's loss left a void in her heart that just wouldn't go away. She grew apart from Natsu who took Jet and Droy under his wing though he still went on jobs with Erza and Gray from time to time. Lucy went through a depression of sorts. It was Mira who got her out of it.

"Do you think Levy is happy about what you're doing? She's gone! Do you think she's happy her best friend has turned into the living dead? If you're a true friend you won't insult her memory." Mira said angrily. Lucy cried that day, her guilt had been eating at her; Levy went up to the ledge to mimic her bad habit. Eventually she learned to live again.

The tiny form in the incubator before her yawned.

"Hey baby" She cooed then looked at the time. It was already way past 10pm. She had fallen asleep in the infirmary again. She looked at the tiny person in the glass casing, orange red eyes blinking back at her.

"It's been three months already huh" She spoke to the yawning infant. Porlyusica said she was almost ready to be taken out the incubator. Lucy needed money quick when she finally emerged from her depression. Lisanna made a deal, if Lucy watched the kid while she and Elfman went on jobs to pay for her treatment they would give her 100 000 jewels a month. She readily agreed, she worried about Laxus objecting but the lightning mage took off 2 weeks after Mira's death and no one heard from him since except Gildarts who conveyed to Cana that they would be back after some time.

"Guess that just gives us more time together right little one?" Lucy said placing her hand over the glass. Wide wondrous eyes looked back at her. She swore the child cracked a little smile.

"If only your Dad could be here for these little moments… I'll make him come round. I promise; you won't be ignored by the only parent you have. I'll make sure he gives you the love you deserve while he's alive and breathing and not when it too late." Lucy's shoulders shook as she tried to hold her tears back. She thought of all the times she longed for her father's love only to get it when he was long gone. No good bye, no final embrace. She would see to it that Laxus didn't put the little girl through the same torture.

"We're back." Lisanna said softly as she entered the room. She gave Lucy a half hug before placing a hand atop the glass.

"She's doing good… thanks to you. You have no idea how much this means to us. Elfman's going to take her home when she's ready. It's going to be a little difficult for them with their son… the boy really had a good set of lungs…" Lisanna grimaced "but she'll be with Ever. Porlyusica already suggested Ever wet nurse her for the first 6 months."

"I'm going to miss her…" Lucy had grown attached to the little girl.

"That's the other thing… We'd like you to move in with us. With 2 kids Ever's going to need help. I understand if you decline; you're probably itching to go out on a job or 2. When last did you speak to your spirits?" Lisanna asked taking a seat on one of the beds.

"Loke was here last night, going on about how beautiful my babies would be." Lucy rolled her eyes then looked at Lisanna seriously.

"So have you guys decided on a name for her?" Lucy asked.

"We were going with Jane but… Laxus might not like it when he gets back. So we decided on Levy…" Lisanna looked at Lucy for approval. Lucy herself thought she would one day name her daughter after her best friend to honour her memory; but having Mira's daughter carry her best friend's name was just as good.

"That's brilliant!" Lucy said grabbing Lisanna in a tight hug.

"We heard from Gildarts, he's bringing Laxus back. He'll also be staying with us. He got pretty banged up during and encounter with a dark guild. Gildarts said he wasn't concentrating on the fight… He's not taking Mira's loss well… it's like he's waiting for death. We're all hurting but we have to move on, for Mira. As long as we remember her she'll always be with us." Lisanna said as they both looked towards the child.

"Hey is it me or is she starting to sprout pink hair?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah it's strange… you guys have white hair and Laxus is blonde. Where'd the pink come from?"

Somewhere deep in the forest a pink haired crone living in a tree sneezed.

"Pesky humans" She mumbled as she went about grinding medicinal plants.

**A/N: There you go, finally updated. Hope you guys enjoyed it. The following for the story has been tremendous! You guys are just wow. Special Thanks to: WildCard555, Deathsembrace137, Jaz-147, Channy101, My Pen Writes Pictures, iloveanimeandmanga2000, Laurica, Jaay-sama, jessjess3377, BlossomsCherry, Rain-Lin, GingerLily101, JcL107, Haley Le, emily . payne . 925, Aquos35, AkariNeMellia, WishToBeWizard, rainbow-brite1, Altairis Vogue, XxShyxX, Guest, and Holy Angemon for the faves, follows and reviews. You are amazing :)**

**Love**

**Rogue**


	3. Chapter 3 - Super Nanny-Nurse Lucy

**Chapter 3 – Super Nanny-Nurse Lucy**

"So is that all?" Natsu asked Lucy as he and Gray helped her pack.

"That should be about it." Lucy said as she boxed her letters to her mother.

"Say Luce; for a girl who's had 0 action, you sure have a lot of sexy underwear." Gray whistled as he rifled through her underwear box. Lucy smacked him upside the head as she grabbed he underwear from the ice mage.

"Hey Luce how come you don't wear this anymore?" Natsu asked as he took out her outfit from the first Grand Magic Games they had participated in.

"Because I'm a little taller and it doesn't cover my ass!" Lucy hissed grabbing it from his hands. In all truth she stopped wearing it after Levy died – Levy said that of all her outfits that particular one was her favourite.

"Maybe I can borrow it for Lisanna…" Gray said earning a punch to the head.

"Don't objectify my childhood friend that way!" Natsu growled.

"You just want it for Juvia." Gray turned his back on Natsu with a lecherous smile.

"I do not! Juvia doesn't like showing off her body and I like her fine just the way she is." Natsu growled. Strangely Lisanna found her way to Gray and Juvia to Natsu. After almost getting Gray killed during a mission; Juvia backed off and kept a distance from him. During that period she got closer to Natsu, enjoying his carefree childish nature; mostly she enjoyed admonishing him. Lisanna kept bitching about being "ripe for the fucking" so Gray took her up on her offer. What started off as friends with benefits became something much more serious when Lisanna was injured during a landslide on her way home from a mission.

"I swear the 4 of you will be the end of me." Lucy said under her breath. Somehow she always got caught up in their troubles and squabbles and relationship drama. She felt like the 5th member of some weird open relationship.

"Hey Luce when are you going to find someone? You aren't getting younger you know." Natsu said and Lucy all but dropped her jaw on the floor.

"Since when have you been hanging out with Aquarius?" Lucy groaned. She just didn't have time for a relationship. After she got over her depression over Levy's death she simply kept busy going on jobs with Natsu, Gray or Erza. Sometimes she'd go with Jet and Droy when Natsu needed a break from them. Erza would take the original Team Natsu on an S class once a month; then Mira passed on.

"You're forgetting about me, I'm here and I'll love my Princess forever." Loke said appearing in the now naked living room. Almost all traces of Lucy had been stripped away except for the lingering scent of strawberry and vanilla.

"I'm going to miss this place." Lucy said sadly.

"About that… I spoke to your Land Lady… I'm moving here with Juvia… today." Natsu grinned scratching his head.

"You dog you! Finally you're getting a decent place. Juvia deserves better than that shithole you call a home." Gray said bumping fists with Natsu.

"Happy wants to stay there with Carla when she finally agrees." Natsu said thinking about his love sick Exceed. Carla being the daughter of Shaggot and Pantherlily really made his pursuit of her all the more difficult.

"I'm so happy! I know Juvia will take wonderful care of this place." Lucy said as Loke and the rest of the guys carried her boxes out the door. She gave the apartment one last affectionate look before turning away and shutting the door. _Lucy doesn't live here anymore…_ She thought sadly as she stepped towards a hopefully brighter future.

* * *

"So we can take her home today?" Lucy asked gleefully as she and Lisanna held hands and squealed in excitement. Today little Levy would be free of her incubator prison, they would be free to hold and touch her. Porlyusica rolled her eyes at the banshee twins and their shrieks of excitement as she removed the incubator cover and inspected the infant. Sunset met sunset as the red/orange hues of Little Levy and Porlyusica's eyes locked.

"Makarov" She seethed and the old man popped up taking in the shock of pink hair on the infant along with the sunset eyes. He scratched his head nervously as Porlyusica stormed out.

"I guess I have some explaining to do… you see Porlyusica is actually Laxus grandmother and Little Levy's great grams. As you can see she's inherited her features… I hope that's all she inherited." Makarov grumbled out the last part before taking the infant in his arms, tears streamed down his face. Lucy and Lisanna didn't know whether they should be horrified at Makarov's revelation or humoured by it.

"I've held a son and grandson but nothing compares to holding a daughter." Makarov said as he nuzzled his face against the infants. His moustache must have irritated her because the guild was soon filled with the child's cries as she struggled against Makarov who put her back in the cradle as if she burned his hands. He looked helplessly at the girls to quiet her. Before Lucy or Lisanna could reach there was a subtle golden glow and Virgo stood with the child in her arms cooing gently to her. Immediately the infant's sunset eyes locked onto Virgo's blue ones.

"Look Princess she looks like a little me!" Virgo squealed cradling the gurgling child.

"She's starting to get hungry princess."

"How do you know?"

"I've raised several hundred children for previous masters" Virgo said as she moved towards Lucy and Lisanna. Placing the infant in Lucy's arms, she first showed Lucy the correct way to cradle a child then Lisanna.

"I thought you'd already know how to hold a kid with your nephew Milo." Lucy spoke to Lisanna as she cooed at Levy.

"Ever's kind off overly protective of him… So I just stay out of it. Elfman has a hard time himself when he tries to hold the kid. She loses it. I think it's some kind of post natal depression or something. I think Wendy gave Elfman some tea to help with it." Lisanna shrugged handing the kid to Lucy.

"I'm going on a Job to Crocus tomorrow with Elfman and Juvia-" As Lisanna spoke to Lucy the town alarm went off signalling Gildarts shift was being activated.

There was a figure lying unconscious on the wooden cart he wheeled in front of him. Laxus was barely recognizable; emaciated and badly injured. Makarov and Porlyusica met Gildarts half way, Porlyusica reached out to touch Laxus but held her had back as Makarov grabbed onto the unconscious boy weeping.

* * *

"If that's what love does to you, I never want to fall in love." Lucy said as she watched Gildarts and Elfman move the injured lightning mage into the room across from hers. The baby whimpered slightly, Virgo was at her side before Lucy could react.

"Looks like someone needs their diaper changed." Virgo cooed wrinkling her nose.

"Punishment princess?"

"No punishment" Lucy smiled.

"Then I'll leave you to it." Lucy swore Virgo smirked as she faded away.

"Stupid spirits always popping up whenever they want to and disappearing just as fast" Lucy could hear Loke's gentle teasing laugh at the back of her mind. Ever came to Lucy just as she finished changing the baby; Ever chuckled startling the celestial spirit mage.

"It gets easier I promise. I just put Milo down. I can feed her now." Ever said; taking the little girl from Lucy. Ever took Levy into the nursery so Lucy took the opportunity to speak with Gildarts and Gray.

"You're absolutely sure it was Raven Tail?" Gray asked.

"No doubt about it, Ivan practically confessed to murdering Laxus mother for not giving him a stronger heir. He said he knew Laxus wasn't strong enough to make the decision so he tried to 'help' Laxus. He called it being a good parent. He wanted to see if the child inherited Laxus slayer powers… He wanted to harvest the child's magic or kill her if he found she was weak like Laxus."

"You said Wyverns did this to Laxus…" Gray said in confusion.

"They did, this is how I found him. We found him earlier when we were seeking out Raven Tail; we had him under suicide watch for a few weeks; he refused to eat or sleep I had to use force. All he did was just stare off blankly into space. He ran away before we made contact with Raven Tail, we found him like this on our way back. Laki fought off the Wyverns while I tried to heal him up for the trip home." Gildarts shrugged.

"How did you figure it was Raven Tail?" Gray asked.

"When Mira died Master sent Natsu and Gajeel out to investigate. Gajeel recognised Ivan's scent so Laki and I took this private mission from the Master."

"Did you fight him or call the council or something? Mira's death has to be avenged." Lucy said joining her fellow guildmates. Gildarts gave her a half hug and pat on the head in greeting.

"When Laki and I finally caught up to him he vanished and used his paper dolls to communicate… He isn't done… He wants to take the dragon Lacrima back from Laxus." Gildarts said rubbing his face. He was tired.

"We'll have to keep watch on him then. I suppose between Natsu, Erza and Me we could take shifts in between jobs." Gray said thinking of a solution.

"Ever's here, she's more than enough to take on Raven scum Freed's also put up runes so we'll know if they try to enter the property. We have Lucy here as well." Lucy's head shot up in surprise.

"I don't think I hold a light to these monsters" Lucy groaned.

"Don't underestimate yourself; Cana did the same thing; now she's S class. That only happened once she got rid of the notion that she was weaker than the rest." Gildarts wagged his finger at Lucy who tried hiding behind Gray. She took a moment to take in Laxus pitiful appearance.

"How does Fairy Tail's strongest Slayer end up like this?" Lucy asked sitting carefully at the foot of the bed so not to jostle the shrunken man that lay lifelessly before her.

"I think he was close to starvation when they attacked… It was like he was just sitting there waiting for death." Gildarts shook his head. He wished Laxus was awake and at full power so he could kick his ass. Lucy huffed and exited the room returning with a bowl of warm soapy water and a washcloth.

"Get him cleaned. I made a promise to the little girl in there; I promised her I would get her, her father's love." Lucy said handing the bowl and washcloth to Gray. Gildarts used the opportunity to walk away lest they give chores to him.

"Not so fast old man, you need to dress him. I'm going to get Wendy to see what she can do." Lucy said.

"Why Wendy and not the old hag?" Gildarts asked.

"Because her secret tryst with Master is out in the open, take a look at Levy. I doubt she wants to be seeing any one of us anytime soon." Lucy called.

"Speak for yourself child." Porlyusica said as she entered the hallway. She gave all 3 mages a disapproving look before sitting beside Laxus. She took his hand in hers and caressed his face.

"What have you done to yourself my boy?" She whispered; her eyes saturated in concern and worry.

"You, girl; get my supplies from the entrance as well as my bags. You'll find an intravenous food drip in the black case; get that for me along with my medical tool kit." She ordered Lucy. Then turning to Gray; held her hands out for the washcloth and soapy water.

"Gildarts, did you hear anything else about Ivan?" She said his name with disgust and revolt.

"No, I do know that while Laxus is in this state he's vulnerable and Ivan will try to make his move." No sooner had those words left Gildarts mouth when the Rune's started to glow. Lucy entered the room handing equipment to Porlyusica; Virgo and Loke appeared flanking her sides using their own power.

"Loke you stay here; Virgo, stay with Levy and Ever." Lucy called out as she went outside with Gray.

"Stay here Gildarts, if they get through us you're the final line of defence." Gray said over his shoulder and Gildarts froze in shock. _So now these kiddies are going to tell me to hang back?_ Porlyusica chuckled at Gildarts as she carefully cleaned Laxus cuts, wounds and abrasions.

Lucy and Gray didn't need to do anything when they got outside; Lisanna was already dragging a battered man by the scruff of his neck while Juvia walked behind her with a multitude of shopping bags. Elfman having finally woken up from his nap came outside to see what the commotion was about.

"Take him to the dungeon… he could have useful information." Lisanna said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Lisanna… don't go down that path…" Elfman begged.

"Juvia already communicated with Master. Master said he will send Gajeel. Lisanna won't be involved in the extraction… Juvia promises." Juvia said, she couldn't imagine any of her Fairy Tail family doing something so dark. Even though it was not the way a Fairy should behave the Raven's posed a threat to Fairy Tail. Who better to extract information than Juvia and Gajeel, Phantom's former top operatives? Her hands shivered in anticipation.

"Lisanna are you sure you want to go out for this job?" Elfman asked; since Mira's death Lisanna had been taking on endless jobs never staying in Magnolia for more than a day or two.

"Elfman; why don't you and Juvia hang back… I'll do the mission with Lisanna." Gray said with concern. He had hardly spent time with his girlfriend since Mira's death. He tried to be there for her but she would avoid talking about it. She was a stubborn one – he guessed that was one of the reasons he loved her… It was also one of the reasons he wanted to kill her at times. Nothing says love like plotting your partner's demise every once in a while but failing to go through with it because you know you can't live without them.

"You don't have to Gray, we'll be fine." Lisanna rolled her eyes; she got the impression he doubted her abilities.

"Just let him come on the mission with you Lisanna, no arguments! Elfman should be here with Ever and Milo and Juvia just moved in with Natsu so she needs time to get her apartment in order." Lucy wagged her finger at Lisanna who felt as if she was shrinking under the weight of the celestial mage's admonishing.

"Fine okay! You can come Gray. I already have the tickets; I guess Happy can use Juvia's ticket. He's feeling a little down since Carla moved in with Gajeel and Panther." Lisanna said thoughtfully before dipping her pinkie into one of the shopping bags and tossing a rather sheer piece of flame coloured fabric at Juvia. Lucy went pink in realization that it was a bustier.

"It's a little home warming gift, its fire flavoured fabric so I'm sure you'll be warm tonight." Lisanna winked as she turned to leave with Gray. Juvia burned bright red as she tried to hide her flaming face behind her hair.

"Elfman; get that shit of the lawn." She hissed towards the unconscious mage on the ground. Gray shook his head at his girlfriend; placing an arm around her waist as he led her away.

"You girls head back in; I'll go secure him in the dungeon. We'll have lunch in 10; I made roast chicken and potatoes with creamed spinach vegetables." Elfman said and Lucy felt her mouth water. Elfman's cooking was a treat.

"Juvia wonders why the Strauss family has a dungeon…" Juvia whispered to Lucy as they walked in.

"I think its best we not know." Lucy shivered. She looked wide eyed as her stuff was moved from her room into Laxus' along with the baby's stuff by Gildarts and Loke.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as a baby sling was tossed her way by Porlyusica.

"If you're playing Nanny you might as well play nurse. I will be staying in the room across to monitor my children; you will stay with them and ensure their needs are met Girl." Lucy felt like stomping her foot and screaming at the old hag. Ever put one hand up in defeat, the other secured around a gurgling Levy.

"But where will I sleep? There's only one bed in there!" Lucy huffed.

"You two, move the double bed into that room and the single into mine." _Is she serious! She wants me to share a bed with Laxus?_ Lucy had visions of the different ways lightning would kill her.

**A/N: Hi there, hope you guys enjoyed the update so Natsu and Juvia and Gray and Lisanna - bet ya didn't see that one coming :D I just wanted to know if you guys would be interested in a side story about Natsu and Juvia and Gray and Lisanna... Let me know! Special thanks to: Animelover202, Inuhana, xsphinxslady, rebel . 17, ElyseexD, Bunnyball365, DaisyChainsAndHandGrenades, asdfghjkl anime, charitylei, dutchangel1979, thundergodlaxus, cutey650kuto, XFireDevil23, Mrs . Uzumaki - Dragneel, MiddNightt, AkariDreyar, GhostAvatar, Aquos35, PandaGirl (Guest), and WildCard555 for the faves, follows and reviews - you guys are AWESOME. I love your reviews they really make a writers day :)**

**Love**

**Rogue**


	4. Chapter 4 - The thin line

**Chapter 4 – The thin line**

"Are you going to tell us where Ivan is now?" Gajeel asked pulling the beaten man's head back after another round of pummelling.

"Why, can't you find your boyfriend yourself?" He said in a cocky voice spitting out blood.

"Gajeel, maybe you should let me try…" Juvia said watching her friend's body shiver in… excitement; tethering closer and closer to crossing the fine line and allowing his blood lust to take over. Her own heart pumped wildly in excitement.

"Water lock" Juvia said raising a hand and depriving the man of oxygen. She held it there till he sucked in water, till she saw fear in his eyes then she released, the water that had been in his lungs rushed out his orifices.

"Want to tell us where Ivan is now? No, okay how about you tell us why he wants Laxus Lacrima?" Juvia asked as Gajeel let out and irritated 'Tch' Juvia was always more successful when it came to interrogations.

The man gasped, he had never been so close to the end before; he had been taking the iron dragon slayers beatings for 2 days not to mention the weird tiger woman's surprise attack without much trouble. The quiet woman in the long blue coat lit a tiny spark of fear in him. Still he wouldn't give out Master Ivan's plans. They wouldn't kill him Fairies were part of the light.

"It's not the man but the woman who's supposed to get wet." He leered at Juvia, licking his lips even though her face was cold and emotionless. Suddenly a huge amount of water rushed into his stomach hurting him as his body threatened to burst. Juvia grinned maniacally at him as he screamed.

"Juvia stop." Gajeel said gently placing a hand on her arm to bring her back behind the line; she fed off his pain filled screams as much as Gajeel did. They both looked at the ground guiltily feeling the walls they so carefully erected begin to crack.

"Maybe we should have a go." A cold female voice offered as Erza and Natsu descended into the dungeon.

"No Titania… we can't let you guys do something so…" Gajeel was cut off as Erza raised an armoured hand.

"Even light casts a shadow." Erza said silencing the former Phantom Lord Mages.

"So the mighty Titania has arrived, here to get a piece of me?" The prisoner asked as he stuck his tongue in and out his mouth like a snake in a very lecherous manner. Erza grabbed a nail from the plate of snacks they kept aside for Gajeel and nailed the prisoner's tongue to his chin with her fist.

"I would have ripped it off but you're going to need it to talk." Erza said emotionlessly as the man struggled against his bindings making unintelligible sounds that made both Gajeel and Juvia shiver in pleasure. Natsu put his hand on his girlfriend to make sure she was alright. Juvia turned to him and smiled guiltily. He caressed her bottom lip with his thumb and smiled understandingly. Gajeel watched their interaction remembering how he once communicated with Levy the same way. They never needed words sometimes their conversations were a series of stares, facial expressions, and gestures.

"Natsu, I'm going to cut of this bastards testicles, I need you to cauterise him." Gajeel jerked his head towards Erza pressing his thighs together as if his balls were about to be removed. Natsu himself placed one hand protectively around his nether regions. The prisoner seemed to be screaming in protest judging from the way he trashed about wildly as his saliva and blood coated his shirt. Erza ripped of his pants and underpants violently, grazing and tearing off skin as the starchy fabric came off. The prisoner peed himself and Gajeel and Natsu looked at him in disgust, turning up their sensitive noses. Gajeel ripped the nail off his tongue roughly.

"So you going to talk or you want Titania to cut off your marbles?" Gajeel asked.

"Please… get her away… I'll talk…" He gasped.

"Well I am glad you had a change of mind." Master Makarov said as he stepped out of the shadows. Juvia pulled out a chair for him and gestured for him to sit.

"Thank you children, you may go. Gildarts and Laki will be joining me." Master Makarov smiled as Mavis joined him and waved Erza and the rest away.

"I guess the bastard isn't leaving that dungeon alive." Natsu scowled, he didn't get a chance to at least throw a fireball.

"What do you mean he won't leave alive?" Juvia asked; Fairies don't kill after all.

"He's got Gildarts and Laki with him. Fairies don't kill – we wipe away the existence of those who pose a threat to our family." Erza said in a low dangerous tone.

"Natsu, you get Juvia home. Gajeel; you're coming with me." Erza said as she led him off in the direction of fairy hills.

* * *

"So he's basically going to kill Laxus to get the Lacrima and implant it in another child of his?" Lucy was disgusted.

"He impregnated several young women… the same way he had done with Laxus mother." Porlyusica said as she stroked Laxus forehead.

"What happened to his mother? Does Laxus have siblings?" Lucy asked the Master.

"When we found her she was in Labour, she died giving birth. The other women all died before the pregnancy was full term; they committed suicide. We didn't have any evidence against Ivan at that stage; all we could do was observe him. We tried our best to keep him from Laxus… we didn't want his insanity affecting our boy." Porlyusica said and Makarov grumbled to himself about being Master and Porlyusica acting like her designation is greater than his. Porlyusica simply whacked him over the head with a broom.

"Then he did this to Laxus." Porlyusica seethed as she ran a thumb over the lightning scar above his eye.

"He kept asking me when he would be able to use his eye again, my heart broke – that's when I thought of creating an artificial eye using magic. It took a lot of trial and error – Makarov sacrificed his right eye so that we were 100 percent sure of the success of the procedure." Lucy looked at the Master in admiration as she gently rocked Little Levy.

"Ivan fled after that, we couldn't let Laxus know the truth. For a child so young to know he was a product of some sick experiment." Makarov said looking away to control his tears. Porlyusica rolled her eyes handing him a Kleenex.

"I'm not a child now gramps… you should have told me." Laxus voice was barely a whisper. Porlyusica brought a cup of water to his lips.

"You've been unconscious for a while; drink slowly." She commanded.

"I'll take her princess." Virgo said appearing beside Lucy.

"It's time for her feeding, I'm sure Ever is done with Milo." Virgo said as she sauntered away with a very happy looking Levy; Levy loved being with Virgo more than anyone else.

"Why did Ivan do this; I'm his flesh and blood…" Laxus asked Makarov.

"I don't know son. All I know is somehow one good thing came out of all his evil." Makarov said holding the younger man's hand.

"Look how pathetic you are! Look at these spaghetti arms! Even little Romeo could take you." Makarov yelled at Laxus trying to rile him up only to have Porlyusica smack him again.

"He just woke up, save your eccentricities for later."

"What we know is; one of the women is close to giving birth; he wants to insert the Lacrima as soon as the child is born. I hear the woman is a powerful dark mage who gave herself willingly to Ivan's experiment. He wanted Mira because it would be easier to extract the power of the Lacrima from your unborn child, if your magic had been passed down to her. After your show at the GMG he knew that it wouldn't be easy to get you. That's why he decided on Mira; but now knowing that you're vulnerable he's going to get the Lacrima from the source." Makarov said quietly, pondering why the fates wanted him to rid the world of his only son.

"I'll make him pay; I'll get revenge for Mira then I can join…" Laxus heard bells as Lucy whacked him over the head with Porlyusica's broom.

"What the fuck, Blondie" He growled and Lucy rolled up her sleeves, Makarov was suddenly in front of her holding her back as she tried to pounce on Laxus and knock out his teeth.

"Lucy, control yourself - he's injured." Makarov tried to reason.

"I'll set him free from his life right now! You selfish bastard! You're thinking about death when there's a helpless little girl waiting for you and all you want to do if run away like a fucking coward." Lucy spat as she struggled against Makarov. Laxus stared in shock, the little cheerleader wanted to kick his ass, the sad part was that in his current condition she could. Elfman entered and pulled Lucy away. Laxus saw one of her spirits out holding a little gurgling bundle. Anger shot up from Laxus core. _She died so you could live._ He bristled in anger as he looked away from the curious sunset eyes.

"Don't worry about your idiot Daddy, you have me." Laxus heard what sounded like Loke say as the two of them cooed over the infant while Elfman still struggled with a pissed off Lucy. Even though he didn't want to see the child the thought of Loke playing daddy to her made him even more pissed off.

"Boy you better get your priorities straight; don't disappoint me" Porlyusica glared at Laxus in warning as Ever walked in with soup.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Ever said teary eyed as she sat beside Laxus and lifted the spoon to his mouth, Laxus turned away from Ever.

"I could always call Lucy in and let her have her way with you in that state." Makarov smirked and Laxus immediately opened his mouth, the cheerleader wasn't going to kick his ass, not today, not ever.

"I'll leave you to it." Porlyusica said to Ever; she then held her hand out to Makarov and he skipped out beside her… holding hands… _Holding hands… Gramps and Grams holding hands…_ Laxus fainted.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the update. Maybe there will be wedding bells for Gramps and Gram in the future LOL! After all the loss they should have something to celebrate :) Special thanks to: Kandilandqueen1429, LucyXHertifiliaXFan, riri drea heart, Irish . Skye, KayleeRay, WildCard555, phoenixflamemarauder, XxShyxX, GhostAvatar, jessjess3377, PandaGirl, and Aquos35 for the faves, follows and reviews - you guys are awesome. Keep those reviews rolling they're much appreciated.**

**Love**

**Rogue**


End file.
